Empty
by Alice Ink
Summary: "I might seem strong on the outside. I need you to much to let you go.Time moves along and I feel like its bringing me further away from you." Dean whispered.  "You are stronger then I could ever be. You have shown me the light" Cas said into the dark.


**Hey so this is my first Destiel fanfiction. It's a one shot. I hope you like it. Oh before you read this go and look for the song "empty" by The Click Five. The rules are you have to listen to that song and read the fic at the same time. If you don't listen to the song and read at the same time don't even bother reading it at all. Okay so I do not own the characters Dean Winchester and Castiel I just ship them. And If you have a problem with that then get the fuck out. **

* * *

><p>He brushed his fingers down the paled freckled skin. His fingers traced every scar in the moon light that shifted in and out of the small windows. The sleeping body underneath his fingertips twitched. Quickly he removed his fingers, he didn't want the sleeping soul to wake up and find him here. The body settled again, nestling deeper into the thin grey lumpy pillows. He let out a low sigh. His fingers went back to tracing, tracing and remembering for every scar had a memory. He remembered everything, all of the pain and all of the hurt, all of the tears, the death, the guilt, and hate. The memories consumed him as he stood there fingers on skin.<br>The sleeping body was covered from the waist down with knotted sheets and blankets, the room smelled like stale bread and mold. This was not a home for this soul but it was the only place they had. He just stood above the soul he wanted to call his own, wanted to call his home. The sleeping human meant the world to him. He would do everything in his power to make sure this soul never became broken or damaged; they were already damaged so much. The body rose and fell with every shallow breath. Dreams, this soul was far way in dream land where nothing could hurt them, they would be safe. They would be safe from all the monsters, all the danger, all the things that go bump in the night, all the things that made you want to run. He hoped this soul was dreaming about him.  
>He was trying, trying so hard not to lie down in the sheets next to his human. He didn't want the peaceful soul to wake. His fingers danced their way up to shoulders, then a neck. His hands rested in soft short hair, it felt different on his fingers, it was like nothing he ever felt before. His own hair didn't even feel this soft. Tears started to stream down his face, he was torn apart. He knew that he would have to leave soon. Only he didn't know how to tell his human, didn't know the right words to say goodbye. He could never bring himself to do it, hurt this beautiful human. This was his last goodbyes and he knew that. Why did goodbye always have to be so painful? He had never experienced pain like this before. His tears dripped down his nose but he didn't bother to wipe them away. He didn't bother to wipe them off of his human as they dripped on his shoulder blades. His human would have a part of him forever now.<br>He looked over at the clock that was on the small cracked wooden bedside table. It was three o'clock in the morning. Time was ticking with the beating of his heart. He never knew he could love this much until he met the sleeping human that lay in the bed he was standing over. Time would move on and human would move on with it. He would always be stuck in the humans memories, stuck in time. He would miss his human once he was gone. Next to the clock on the bed side table there was a picture of his human, the human's brother and an empty space. A space between his human and his brother, a space where he was suppose to be. In the picture both humans looked happy, smiling big bright smiles, the only thing that was missing from the picture was him. His human hand his right arm up and around the spot where he should have been standing. When the picture was taken he knew that when the film got developed he wouldn't show up, it would be like he never existed. It was painful to look at this picture and know he would never be in it. His love ran to deep for this wonderful sleeping soul.  
>Next to the picture was an empty frame, the picture was going to go in the frame. The picture and frame where what love was suppose to be. If only he showed up in the damn picture then maybe everything would be alright. He let out a shaking breath. Everything about him and his world was empty. He wanted it to be filled with love. Love is what he needed to keep going, to make him strong.<br>His fingers kept traveling through his human's soft hair. It looked darker at night. The soft tuffs seemed to soak up all that he was feeling; he didn't want to feel anything anymore. There was just too much to feel in this world. More tears feel, the human didn't stir. It was peaceful in the small dingy room.  
>Underneath the picture a letter was started. The ink looked like it was smudged in some places, probably from his human's tears. He didn't want his human crying over him; he was a lost soul that could never be found. With his free hand he carefully slipped the white computer paper out from under the picture so he could read it better. It was written in his human's script. The letter wasn't finished.<br>_Maybe we're trying, we are torn apart…I feel empty…or maybe I'm just empty without you. I don't want to let you go. I might seem strong on the outside. I need you to much to let you go…are we empty? I ask myself that question all the time. Time moves along and I feel like its bringing me further away from you. Can you stop time so I can be with you. You are the only, I love you. Everything feels so empty these days, the pain won't go away. You make all of it go away. Why do you have to…_  
>"You are not the one that's empty, I am. But you will move on. You are stronger then I could ever be. Things are not torn apart don't think that. I don't want you to think you are empty. You are the strongest, bravest, most giving sacrificial compassionate man I know. I don't know what I could ever do without you. You have shown me the light, taken me away from the dark," he spoke softly a whisper like a gentle breeze that rustles the autumn leaves at night. He traced his fingers over a scar, it was bigger than the rest and was more prominent and raised then the others. It was a light red color making an imperfection on his humans right upper arm; it was a scar he had given to this human. His brow furrowed and he pulled his hand away from the warm delicate skin.<p>

"I love you Dean. I will always love you"

Those were his last words, His last goodbyes. His soul, his human would move on, but he wouldn't. Castiel would always be stuck, be stuck in time with the beating of Dean's heart. Without looking back Castiel left the small room without a sound left in his own soul, he left Dean behind. Castiel went back to the only place he knew. He didn't belong on earth anymore, Heaven was his home.


End file.
